The Hedgehogs Secret
by HoneyHoneyBuns
Summary: High School AU. "Amy" is forced to move to the suburbs of Station Square with her Father. It's her last year of High School, so she needs to make friends quick. Meanwhile "Sonic" is having major problems with his school and personal life and has no one to talk to about it. What will happen when the two meet? Will Sonic tell Amy his secret? Based off 1992 Shogakukan Manga.
1. Goodbye Little Planet Hello Big World

_**This story is dedicated to the 1992 manga series: Shogakukan. I miss it very much.  
**_

_**This story will also have a Japaneses High School setting, so if you're not into High School AU's I suggest you leave now.**_

_**Characters belong to SEGA, yet the idea is inspired by the Shogakukan series.**_

**_Feel free to ask me any questions related to the story!_**

* * *

The Hedgehogs Secret

Chapter 1 - Goodbye little planet. Hello big world.

**Sonic=Nikki**

**Amy=Eimi**

* * *

It was the first time I had ever cried in front of my friends. It completely shocked them. I'm not the type of person that cries a lot. I've always been known as that happy, bubbly girl, who is always smiling, no matter the situation.

Not today though.

Today was my last day on Little Planet. I have lived here ever since I was born. I didn't want to leave.

I begged my Father to let me stay. Told him that he could go to Mobius by himself. It was just coming up to my final year in high school, I didn't want to graduate anywhere else.

There was only one high school located on Little Planet. Simply titled "Little Planet High." The reason we didn't have any other high schools is..well...because we live on a "little planet". Our population was small, but I loved it. You pretty much knew everyone that lived here.

I loved it too much. I will miss it so, but my Father has been offered a job on Mobius, which pays too well. So off to the planet below.

See...Little Planet only appears on Mobius once a month, every year. It usually appears in March and disappears the second it hits April. So the fact that my father was offered the job in the middle of March, it's been chaos trying to pack all our stuff in time.

So I sit here sobbing in front of my friends. My best friend Honey was the first to wrap her arms around me.

"Oh dear, it's hard I know, but you'll make friends, I promise." She says, as she wipes a tear from my muzzle.

"And don't worry!" My friend Tiara pipes in. "We will see you again next March!" She says, with a bright smile on her face.

My friends are so dear to me. It pains me that I won't be able to spend my final year of High School with them.

"I'm just going to miss you guys so much!" I say, as I continue to let the waterworks run down my face.

And that was it. We said our goodbyes and I was off. I got on the plane and took my seat next to my Father.

He smiles and me lightly. Guilt is practically smeared all over his face. He holds onto my hand and blabbers on about this being the right thing to do and that I will thank him later for this. I snatch my hand away from his and look away. I just have to cool off. For the whole flight we don't talk to each other. I have nothing to say to him anyways.

It takes a couple hours but we finally land. A fancy limo is there to pick us up from the airport. I look up at the ceiling of the airport, trying to find the name of this place. "Station Square Airport" It says in big bright letters. I didn't bother asking where we were moving. I couldn't care less. It could be any place in Mobius for all I care, I just don't want to be here.

As I'm sitting in the limo curiosity gets the best of me, so I decide to look out the window. This is the first time I had ever been in a city. I had only ever seen them in movies. I didn't like it. Too loud for my liking. I ended up just grabbing out a book from my travel bag and reading that for the rest of the ride.

About 20 minutes later and were out of the city. Now we are just travelling nicely through the suburbs. I take a peep from my book to look at where we are. It's so beautiful. Lovely cheery blossom tress are planted alongside the roads. Petals practically fall from the skies, as the blossom trees are in full bloom. Chaos, I wish it was like this all year round.

The houses are quite beautiful too. They seemed to match in a way, but they all had something that made them stand out as their own. Why is this town so beautiful?

My father must have been watching me looking intensely out the window as he then decides to speak up.

"It's a very beautiful town, isn't it, Eimi." My father asks me. I turn around to be welcomed by a warm smile. I sigh and look down at my feet.

"It's...Very beautiful, Father." I whisper, as I shy my eyes away from him.

"Well, I'm very glad then, because this is where we will be living from now on." As he says this the limo stops. He points to the window and I quickly turn my head to see what's he's pointing at.

My eyes are nearly blinded by the beauty. A lovely two story house stands in front of me, with the biggest cherry blossom tree I have ever seen in my life sitting in the front yard. A big grin appears across my face as I look at this beautiful place. My eyes then spot the lovely rose bushes that line nicely along the sides of the house. Roses of nearly every colour appear on individual bushes. This is so amazing.

"Why don't you get out the limo and go take a look around?" My Father asks, using an app on his smart phone to open the limo door. Technology these days.

I hop out of the limo and step out onto the pathway. Two blossom trees sit on the outskirts of the pathway in front of the house. I think this town might be obsessed over blossom trees. I walk up to the little black gate that leads into the front yard and open it. A stone pathway leads me to the front door.

I grab onto the handle a slowly turn it. It opens up to the fanciest house I have ever seen in my life. Stained glass seems to be a big thing in this house. It's almost everywhere.

"Do you like?" My Father says, as he creeps up behind me.

I turn around and quickly run into him for a hug.

"Yes, Father. I like it a lot." I say, as I bury my face into his chest. He slowly hugs me back, rubbing my back softly in comfort.

"I'm really sorry, Eimi. I know you didn't want to move and I completely understand why you're mad at me, but if we didn't move then I would have lost my job all together, which would have left us homeless eventually. Trust me, my dear Rose. I didn't want to move either, but I only did it for your safety. I just really want you to do well in life." My Father softly whispers into my ear.

His words almost bring me to tears. I have been acting so childish towards him lately, when all he was trying to do is protect me.

"No. Father. I'm sorry. I have been acting childish, please forgive me." I almost whimper to him, hugging him tighter

"Eimi, there is no need to apologies, everything is alright now." He pulls away from our hug to give me a reassuring smile.

"I love you, Father." I say to him, as I smile back at him.

"And I love you too, Eimi. Now please, go and pick your bedroom." I instantly smile brightly at his words. I quickly turn around and run up the spiral staircase. I quickly look around for a room. I end up picking the second largest one in the house as Father will probably want the biggest. I then go outside to the moving van, bringing my belongings to my room. Father helps me, of course, and in no time my bedroom is already nice and tidy.

I look around my new bedroom to admire my work. A lovely king size bed is in the center of the room, while my closet is off the right of me. I then have a door to my left that extends out to the bathroom. The bathroom then consists of a shower, bathtub, sink, and a toilet. The bathroom is actually really spacey too, which is awesome. The rest of my room has shelves from here to there, which mostly consists of books. Last, but not least, my desk sits opposite to my bed.

As I admire my room I hear a soft kick to my bedroom door. I open it to see Father holding one last box. That's weird.

"I thought I collected all my boxes?" I ask him. He enters my room and puts the box down onto my bed.

"Well this actually just arrived. It's your school uniform and books that you will be needing for Monday."

It suddenly hits me that school starts in two more days. My final year of High School is about to start. Oh Chaos, I think I might faint.

"Alright, I guess I will have a look through the boxes then..." I say, disappointingly. I believe Father senses my disapproval.

"Hey...Did I tell you that your Mother went to this school?" I instantly jolt my head towards him.

My Mother has been dead for many years now. I was one years old when she had died. Even though I don't remember her that clearly, I still miss her very much. She had been killed by a bunch of thugs, yet she wasn't going to let them get away with what they did. She had set a trap in her last moments, so that those criminals will not get away. It ended in my Father and I getting a new house, since our old one was burnt to a crisp. My mother was a very cleaver women. She had this power that no one else in the world had...well that's what my father says anyway.

"Wow...Really? That's so incredible." I say, almost speechless. "I'm so glad I will be able to attend the same school as her." I happily announce, with a warm smile. My Father then nods his head and exits the room. I take this as the time to open the box.

I open the box to find my school uniform nicely folded. I carefully take it out to admire the uniform. There consists of three uniforms in the box. One sailor fuku for the summer time, and another one for winter and my sport uniform. The winter fuku is red, with a white tie, longer skirt and sleeves. While the summer one is a simple white blouse, with a red tie and neckerchief attached to it, while the skirt is also red. The sport uniform consists of red shorts, with a white sleeved T-shirt. Under the uniform, I find three shoe boxes. The first shoe box has my uwabaki, the second box consists of my outdoor shoes, the third box holds my sport shoes. The sport shoes and uwabaki are white, while my outdoor shoes are brown.

I quickly go through the rest of the box. The rest is just a bunch of text books. Boring, Boring, BORING! I decide to quickly try on my school uniform to see if it fits. After I finish dressing I look myself in the mirror and BOY am I surprised. The uniform looks so amazing. It fits perfectly, and even though I may not say this much...I guess I kind of look nice in it.

I decide that I have been admiring myself for way too long. I take off the uniform and put it nicely in my cupboard. The clock on my wall then quickly catches my attention.

"10:40pm already?" I ask myself angrily. I decide to get into my pajamas and call it an early night. I'm just way too tired after moving to stay up any later, as it is. I quickly go down stairs and say goodnight to my Father, which he replies goodnight back.

I tiredly scotch under my blanket and instantly fall to sleep.

* * *

I wake up at about 11:00am the next morning. My Father probably would have scolded me if he knew I had slept in that late, though he was not home to do so. I find a note on the kitchen bench explaining why he wasn't here. Already starting work on a Sunday. Sounds like a great way to spend your weekend. I throw the note into the bin and make myself some breakfast.

After breakfast I decide to get dressed for the day. I decide to put on my favourite outfit, which I usually like to wear when I'm trying something new. My favourite outfit consists of a long green sleeved sweater, with a pink short skirt, long white socks that come up to my thighs, and my lovely pair of brown strap on shoes. I also put my signature green bow in my quills, which holds together my ponytail. I also let a portion of my hair down while my fringe just stays in place.

After finally getting ready, I quickly grab a book from my shelf and run down stairs. I enter the front yard and take a seat against the cherry blossom tree.

I practically sit there all day reading. Lost in my book. The soft petals from the blossoms fall all around me, some even land on me.

At about 5:00pm I'm about to head inside until I hear a loud thud behind me. I quickly turn around in fright to see a simple red dodge ball lying on the grass.

"Hmm...This must have came from next door." I say to myself. I quickly pick up the ball from the ground and slowly start making my way towards the fence. I'm about to throw the ball back over when the sound of footsteps stop me.

"Hey! That's my ball!" The little girl shouts, as she runs along the pathway outside the gate. She must have been told to come over to collect it.

She flings the gate open and runs up towards me. I have to say this little girl is the cutest kid I have ever seen in my life. She even has her ears pierced. So lucky! She has the cutest shade of blue fur. It looks so incredibly soft. Her little overalls are so adorable and her sneakers look like the type of shoes I use to wear when I was a kid.

"I was about to throw the ball over the fence, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Here is your ball." I say, as I kneel down to pass her the item.

She nods her head and softly takes the ball from my hands. She smiles brightly at me and I smile back. I'm about to say goodbye to her when she quickly speaks up.

"Hi! My name is Parlouzer Anita, what's yours?" Anita asks happily, as she wraps her arms tighter around her ball. I quickly bow my head and introduce myself.

"My name is Rose Eimi. I just moved in here yesterday. Do you just live next door?" I ask, curious to know.

She shakes her head up and down rapidly. Nearly dropping her ball onto the ground as she does so.

"Yes! I do! Does that mean we are neighbors now?" She ask, with a big toothy grin.

"I believe so, Dear. I can't wait to get to know you, Parlouzer Anita." I say. Maybe I'll see her again soon. "Well anyway, Paralouzer, I better be leaving now-"

"Anita! Have you gotten your ball back yet!?" I hear a teenage boy shout from next door. The words make me stop instantly and I'm not sure why. I try to listen if he will say anything more but he doesn't.

"COMING! Chaos...Big brother is so annoying sometimes..." She mumbles to herself.

"Well...Bye then, Eimi-san. I hope to see you soon!" She says as she skips down the stone pathway and exits out the gate. I wave her off as she reaches the end of the pathway. I then quickly turn and run inside.

Once I enter I start huffing a puffing at the front door. Why? Why am I doing this? I steady my breathing and try to think. What's making me feel so nervous? I just shake it off thinking that I might just be a bit shy around new people. I decide to quickly go ahead and make dinner.

After I finish my meal Father arrives home. He seems very exhausted, so I try not to bother him. The only thing I make him do is eat his dinner.

Time flies by and it's already 10:00pm. I think it's time to go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day and I need lots of sleep.

I put on my pajamas and crawl into bed. I lie in bed for a while, thinking about what might happen tomorrow. I hope I make new friends...It can't be too hard. I didn't have many friends back on Little Planet. Yet everyone would always tell me I could be really popular if I tried. I don't want to be popular though. I just want to have friends that I can trust.

Hopefully, my dreams will come true. 

* * *

**_What do you guys think? There is a lot more to come. SO PLEASE STAY TUNED! Reviews are really helpful so I'd appreciate it if you leave one._**

**_If you're confused, Japanese people usually introduce themselves by saying their last name first. Anita is Anita's first name and Eimi is "Amy's" first name._**

**_Fuku's are the type of uniforms that Japanese High School students wear. _**

**_Uwabaki means indoor shoes. They are kind of like flats._**

**_And don't worry guys! There will be a lot more characters from the main series to come, so stayed tuned!_**

**_ALSO! There will be Sonamy in the next chapter...or should I say...Nikeimi~_**

**_This has been Honey and I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
(Also p.s. Eimi's best friend is Honey the Cat from Sonic the Fighters. I wasn't referring to myself LOL). _**


	2. Super Eimi

_**Thank you for the reviews. I'm really glad that you lovelies are enjoying my fanfic.**_

**_This next chapter will have twice the amount of words._**

**_Get ready for some Sonamy in this Chapter. We will also be introduced to a few more new characters too!_**

* * *

The Hedgehogs Secret

Chapter 2 - Super Eimi.

**Sonic=Nikki**

**Amy=Eimi**

* * *

I'm woken up by my father in the very early hours of the morning. He tells me that he has to go to work and I will have to catch the train to school. He gives me the directions to the school then leaves. Apparently the school is called 'Ruby High' and it's located right near the outskirts of the city. Thank chaos I'm not going to school in the city.

I decide to get out of bed and get dressed. Since it's somewhat warm today I decide to put on my summer fuku. Most girls will probably be wearing it anyways. I put on my socks and shoes and then head downstairs.

Once downstairs I make myself some breakfast. I decide to spoil myself by making myself some pancakes. Yummy!

Once I finish my breakfast, I go back upstairs to pack my sukuba. I put all my school books in there, along with the book I'm currently reading and my lucky pen. The only reason I'm bringing my book along is just in case I don't make any friends and will need something to occupy my time.

I glance over at the time to see it reads 7:40am. I better get going if I don't want to be late. I grab my bag and fling the straps across my shoulder. I then run downstairs and exit the house, locking the door behind me with keys that Father gave me last night.

I slowly make my way to the train station, using the directions Father gave me to get there. I take my time to get there, as I spend most of my time admiring the beauty around me. Spring is one of my favourite times of year, but I like autumn too, since it's the season of my birthday.

I eventually get to the train station 5 minutes before the train arrives. Surprisingly I see quite a lot of students from my school, most of them are in groups, talking to each other. I decide to go take a seat on one of the benches, as I wait for the train.

I sit down and wait patiently for the train. I cup my hands together and look down at my lap.

Everything was peaceful until I hear a scream. I instantly jolt my head up to see that someone has fallen onto the track. Instincts immediately react and I quickly jump up from my seat. I run over to see a rabbit lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

"Hey! There will be a train coming soon! You have to get up now!" I shout at the rabbit girl. I instantly jinx myself as I hear the train horn wail in the distance. Fear instantly boils inside me.

My body goes hero mode on me and I jump off the platform, landing gracefully on the tracks. I quickly throw my sukuba up on the ledge of the platform, then turn around to pick the girl up from the ground. I grab the girl from around the waist and lift her high enough so she can crawl up onto the platform.

Once she is up I try to push myself up onto the platform, but I'm just not tall enough to reach the edge. The train horn honks again, which makes my head turn towards the sound. The train is in sight now. Panic starts to flood through my body. Am I seriously going to die here?

"Hey! Grab onto my hand!" The Rabbit girl squeaks at me, as she holds out her two hands for me to grab. I quickly grab onto her hands, using every muscle in my body to try and push myself up. I look over to see the train at least 100 meters away from me, and I'm only half way up.

"Please! You're going to have to pull harder!" I shout at her. The rabbit clutches her teeth together as she pulls harder. Her ears start to flutter up and down as she continues to pull.

I look over to see the train literally 10 meters away from me. I close my eyes. In one last attempt to save myself, I push all my body weight forward, which sends me toppling over the edge, landing on the rabbit.

I lie on top of this girl, breathing heavily on her chest. People that were surrounding us watching it all happen quickly get onto the stopped train.

I slowly get off of this girl and stand up. I quickly dust myself off, while grabbing my bag up from the ground. I then reach out my hands to help this girl up. She lets out a deep sigh and quickly grabs my hand, pulling herself up.

"Oh wow...That was crazy." I say to the girl. She still seems to be in a bit of shock, but she nods her head in reply.

"Thank you so much. You saved me." She says, as a smile appears across her face. Her eyes then light up and she starts freaking out.

We're going to miss the train!" She shouts, as she quickly grabs my hand and drags me onto the train.

As we enter the train, the doors behind us close, which is then followed by the train starting to move. I look over at the rabbit and smile. Her now being out of shock she smiles brightly at me, fluttering her eyes at the same time.

"So then, my Hero." She says with a giggle. "What's your name?"

I bow my head at her and introduce myself. "My name is Rose Eimi. I just moved here from Little Planet." Her eyes widen in shock from my statement.

"So that's why I have never seen you around. Anyway my name is Butter Cream, but please just call me Cream." She then grabs hold of my hands, smiling at me brightly.

The girl is actually quite pretty now that I have taken the time to notice her. Her fur is creamed coloured, while her shoulder length hair is brown. She seems to have a few brown patches from here to there on her fur. She wears the same uniform as me, but she also seems to be wearing bracelets and necklaces with her outfit. She looks as if she is 16, but as I notice that a textbook from her bag is the same as mine, I can only assume that she is actually turning 18 this year.

"It's very nice to meet you then, Cream." I say, as I bow my head to her. She starts giggling at me and I don't know why. I decide not to ask.

"So then," I say, trying to start conversation. "What class are you in?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow to my question.

"We don't find out until we get to school." She replies.

"Oh...well I already know mine, so I thought-" I'm then interrupted by Creams sudden outburst.

"OMG YOU ALREADY KNOW?!" She shouts, which gain her a few stares from some of the other passengers.

"Yeah..." I awkwardly say, as I feel myself sinking to the ground in fear.

"What class are you in?" She asks. I quickly open my bag to get out my purse. After searching around for a bit, I finally find the little piece of paper that has my class on it.

"I'm in class 3-C." I say, as I read over the paper again.

"Well then hopefully we will be in the same class!" She excitedly says, smiling brightly at me again.

I nod my head in reply and smile back. Maybe, just maybe, I might end up being really good friends with this girl.

Eventually Cream ends up grabbing out her phone and starts to fiddle around with that. I just patiently wait for the train to get to the stop. As I stand there I get the odd feeling that someone is watching me. I quickly look over to Cream to see her looking down at her phone, quietly giggling to herself. It can't be her. I have another look around the train, but I just can't spot anyone's eyes on me. It's probably because of my height. I'm defiantly not the tallest girl around, and if I was I probably could have climbed up that platform just by myself.

I decide to shake the feeling away. I just want to relax a bit before I get to school.

For the whole train ride I feel as if someone is watching me.

* * *

We finally arrive at the stop. Cream grabs onto my hand and drags me out of the train along with her. We leave the station and start to walk our way towards the school. There seems to be a lot more people around now, since we are closer to the city. We slowly start to walk up a hill, along with many other students that attend Ruby High. If I stand on my toes I can see the school in the distance.

The school is painted red, with flower bushes planted along the side of the building. Steps lead up to the main entrance, which I'm assuming leads to the locker room. It's quite a nice looking school, 3 stories high and is very long. I guess a lot of teenagers go here.

Cream let's go of my hand and quickly turns around to face me.

"There is a list over there with our classes on it." She says, as she points over to a wall that is surrounded by heaps of students. "I'm going to go over there and find out what class I'm in. You just stay here and wait for me, okay?" She demands, then turning around, skipping over to the list.

I stand in front of the school, awkwardly waiting for Cream to return. A lot of the students are looking at me, probably wondering who I am. I notice when one student looks at me a big grin appears across his face. I don't want to sound mean when I say this but he kind of looks scary.

He's very tall and buff. Pimples cover his muzzle. I think he is some type of lizard, with all those green scales. He is wearing the boy's school uniform, but it's all ripped up in an attempt to make himself look cooler. He also has a pair of black sunglasses on. I bet he will be told off for them. I notice that a few students are looking at him in fear.

He slowly starts walking over to me and I start mentally freaking out. What is he going to do? I shouldn't judge someone because of how they look, but the way some of the students are looking at him in fear is really creeping me out.

He's only two meters away from me now. I start preparing myself on what I'm going to do, when someone shouts out his name.

"Anton!" I hear a male shout. Anger rises on his face instantly. Anton quickly turns around, stomping off in the direction which his name was called.

I'm about to peer over to see who saved me when Cream grabs my hand, spinning me around to face her.

"I'M IN 3-C!" She squeals in excitement. I laugh from happiness at her response.

"That's awesome! I was hoping you would be." I reply, feeling giddy for class.

I then notice two girls walking up from behind Cream.

One girl is a white bat, with makeup plastered all over her face. Her breast are almost popping out of her blouse. How was she so lucky to get them THAT big? Her hair is shoulder length and her nails are perfect. She almost looks like a barbie doll.

The second girl is a purple cat, with a red gem on her forehead. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with dark purple tips at the end. Her sukuba is identical to mine, while the bat's is black, with red kisses all over it. I notice the girl has a beautiful silver necklace on, with a flame as her charm.

"Hey Cream!" The bat says. Cream quickly turns around to greet her friends.

"Hey guys! What class are you in?" Cream says, as she hops up and down eagerly.

"3-C" They both reply in sync. Cream squeals in joy from their response. She quickly runs into the two, giving them both a death hug. The girls moan in pain.

It's finally then that one of the girls notice me. The bat raises an eyebrow at me. She pushes away from Cream and walks in front of me.

"Well...Well...Well. How come I haven't heard about a new student yet?" She says to me...or herself.

"Uhh...well...I just moved here a couple of days ago, so maybe that's why?" I reply, trying to answer her question.

A smirk appears across her face from my silly response.

"Well then, Dear. Do you have a name?" She asks. Cream and her friend turn around to listen in.

"My name is Rose Eimi. It's nice to meet you." I say, as I bow my head to her. She just smirks at me, as she crosses her arms.

"Rose eh? What a lovely name." She says...I think she is trying to tease me? "Well Rose, my name is Gem Rouge, but to you I can be known as Rouge."

I bow my head at her and then look over at the other girl.

"If you don't mind me asking, may I know your name as well?" I ask the cat. She smiles at me and then bows her head.

"My name is Sol Blaze. It's an honor to meet you, Rose." Blaze says.

"Oh um...You guys can just call me Eimi, if you wish." I tell them. They both nod their head in reply.

"So I guess you're in 3-C too?" Rouge asks me. I'm about to reply when Cream does for me.

"Yep! We are all in the same class! Isn't that great?" She puts in. Rouge, Blaze and I smile from her excitement.

Just then the sound of the bell rings. It's 8:30am already?

We head our way to the locker room. We all quickly slip on our uwabaki and head for class. Cream, Blaze and Rouge wait outside the locker room for me. Thank chaos they did, because this school is so big that I don't think I would have been able to find my way around.

We make our way to the third floor, as that is where our class is located. We make small talk on the way there.

"So Eimi, are you nervous?" Rouge questioned, with a sly grin.

"Should I be?" I ask, trying to get back at Rouge.

She just smirks. Cream gives me an apologetic look. I'm guessing that's for all of the teasing Rouge has been doing. I just shrug my shoulders and smile.

"Well here we are." Cream asserted, as she waves her hand towards the room.

I was about to enter when Rouge pushes past me.

"New girl comes in last. She has to make an impression." She states, as she enters the room. Cream and Blaze just roll their eyes and follow in after her.

I take a big breath in and let it out. Please. Please let this year go well. I slowly creep over to the door and open it.

The classroom is very spacious, with many rows of desk. It appears as any other typical classroom. Students sit at their desk. Most students are talking to their classmates, talking excitedly about their time off school. However there was one student who didn't appear to be taking part.

He sits at his desk, which was nicely placed in the middle row, right next to the window. I have completely come to a stop, just to stare at him. Something about him just seems so familiar in a way. He has dark blue quills and a fringe just like mine. A pair of black glasses are seated in front of his eyes. He's wearing a gakuen, just like the rest of the boys. It's something about his eyes that are just so familiar and I can't figure out why. They're a dark green, yet they seem to shine. Luckily he is staring out the window, or else he would probably find this really creepy.

Suddenly a small smile appears on his face. I nearly squeal from how absolutely adorable he looks. He then turns his head towards me and my face burns from embarrassment. Instead of giving me an odd look, which I expected, he grins at me. My face goes beet red...Am I seriously blushing?

He turns his head back around to stare out the window again. I decide this is the time to quickly go and take my seat. Luckily Cream saves me a seat right next to her, which is right behind...Him. Rouge and Blaze go and sit on the other side of the room.

I sit down and put my books on the desk. I look over at Cream to see her giving me a cocky grin...Oh no.

Before she has a chance to say anything the teacher enters the room. Thank you, Chaos.

* * *

Homeroom doesn't go for too long, eventually the teacher leaves, which leaves Cream to tease me while we wait for our next teacher.

Cream has the biggest sly grin on her face. She even lifts her eyebrow up and down to tease me more. I can't help but madly blush. Chaos, why did I have to be so damn obvious. Cream was finally about to say something, but Rouge's hand slamming into my desk makes the whole room go silent.

"No." She simply says. Is she talking about that guy? She glares down at me and I can't help but glare back at her. Why the hell is it any of her business? I look around the room to see everyone looking at me. Except him. He's just simply looking to the front of the room, not even paying attention to what's happening.

"Rose, I wanna talk to you at lunch, alright?" She says, in a softer tone. She removes her hand from the desk and walks away. I feel my blood boiling inside me. Like hell I'm going to waste my time talking to her.

Morning classes were an absolute mess. I couldn't stop thinking about what Rouge said. Maybe she is trying to be a good friend? I mean I don't know this guy in front of me at all, maybe he's into some bad stuff. I try to get some work done, but miserably fail.

Lunch time final arrives and everyone rushes out of the room quickly. The only person that seems to stay is Him. As I exit the room Rouge quickly grabs me by the arm and stars pulling me down the hallway. For chaos sake.

She takes me to the rooftop of the building. Are we even allowed to be up here? She finally let's go of my arm, a red patch is left there from her holding my arm so hard.

"You can't go for him." She insisted.

"Who are you even talking about?" I ask, trying to play the dumb card. Rouge just rolls her eyes.

"The guy that sits in front of you? His name is Nikki. No one is allowed to date him, so I suggest you stop now." I feel myself getting angrier and angrier at this girl.

"Even if I did like this guy, which I don't." I say, which is true. I only think he's kind of cute. It's impossible to just like someone you don't even know. "What is it to you?" I ask. She then does something surprising. She sighs and looks down sadly.

"Nikki doesn't let anyone in. Well...he does talk to Little Jon and occasionally Tails, but really his just some big mystery." She informs, as she looks sadly down to the ground.

"Well...Maybe someone just needs to try hard enough, then he might let them in." I wonder out loud. Rouge just shakes her head.

"Little Jon has been trying since primary school." Rouge explains.

"Oh..." I say, disappointingly. No way could he push everyone way. Why would someone even do that anyways? Doesn't he want friends?

"Thanks for telling me this, Rouge." I say to her. She nods her head, as a small smile appears on her face. "But...This just gives me a bigger reason as to why I should talk to him." Rouge jolts up her head from my response.

"I mean maybe this Little Jon guy isn't trying hard enough. Someone needs to really try and I'm going to be that person." I say, as I make a promise to myself to do so. Rouge just looks sadly at me, shaking her head. She was about to mutter something to me when the door to the roof top opens. I quickly turn around thinking it's a teacher when I see Cream, Blaze and a few other people I don't know enter the roof top.

"I thought you guys would be up here!" Cream beamed, as she ran over towards us, with her friends in tow.

She stops in front of me and grins brightly.

"Eimi, there are a few people I would like you to meet." She says, as she faces me towards four boys that stand behind her. "This is Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow." She informs me, as she points to the boys as she says their names.

I quickly bow my head and introduce myself.

"My name is Rose Eimi, but please just call me Eimi. It's very nice to meet you all." I say. Tails, Knuckles, and Silver smile back at me, while Shadow just nods his head.

It then hits me that Tails was the one that has somewhat talked to Nikki. Maybe later I might be able to get some info about Nikki from him.

"This is the girl that saved my life this morning." Cream beams. Some of her friends smile at me. I'm guessing it's from appreciation.

"Thank you so much for saving Cream." Tails says, as he gives me a thumbs up. I just bow my head at him.

We then all sit down in a big circle and start eating lunch. It hits me that I have forgotten to pack myself lunch this morning. Luckily Cream shares some of her food with me.

Everything was fine until Rouge decided to open her mouth.

"So how is that project with Nikki coming along, Tails? She asks, as she shoves noodles down her throat. Everyone stops talking and looks at Rouge confusingly, while Cream looks at me instead.

"Um...We finished that 6 months ago, Rouge." Tails answers, as he awkwardly flicks his eyes from Rouge to me.

"Oh...Well how was it like working with Nikki?" She says. What is she trying to get at?

"It was fine?" Tails says, confused. Rouge then gives him a bit of a glare. Tails eyes then widen at sudden realization.

"I mean...Nikki was very quiet. Only ever talked about work. Whenever I tried to talk about other things he would usually keep it short." Tails explains.

"Oh, okay then. That's too bad then..." Rouge says, as she looks directly over to me. I glare at her and she turns away.

"So Shadow, did you end up beating that race in the sports festival last year? I just can't remember..." Rouge asks, as she turns her attention to Shadow.

Shadow just glares at the girl. Obviously getting angry at her.

"Shut up, Rouge!" Her growls. Finally, someone is agreeing with me that this all has to stop.

"The only reason why that little punk bet me was because I hurt my leg the previous day." I guess he isn't on my side then...I have had enough of this.

"That's it, I'm leaving." I say, as a start to stand up.

"No Eimi! Don't leave!" Cream squeaks. I just turn away and exit the rooftop. Cream is a great girl, but I just don't think I can stand hanging out with her if Rouge is around.

I stand on the 3rd floor wondering where to go. I look at one of the clocks on the wall to see the time reads 11:50. Great. I still have 20 minutes until class starts again. I just sigh to myself and continue walking down the hallway.

As I walk pass 3-C I see Nikki sitting at his desk, reading a book. This is my chance. I can go and talk to him.

I slowly walk inside the room. Nikki throws his head up to my entrance. My heart starts beating crazily.

"Hi." I say, trying to start conversation. Nikki's face lights up in surprise. He even quickly looks behind him to see if someone is there. Wow..that's really sad

"Um...Hi?" He says, as he turns back around to face me. We just stay there looking at each other awkwardly. I then notice the title of the book he is reading.

"Oh wow! You're reading the Emerald series?" I say, getting a little bit too excited that we have something in common.

"Um yep...just started." He says, as he bashfully looks away. I decide to go take a seat next to him. I notice his eyes on me as I walk over to sit down.

"Cool! I'm just about to finish the last book. I've been reading them for at least a month now." I say, as I smile warmly at him. He just awkwardly nods his head, trying his best not to make eye contact. Wow...he is really shy.

"Um...How are you liking the series so far?" I ask, trying desperately to keep the conversation alive.

"It's...Good."...Seriously? I sigh and put my head down on the table. Maybe Rouge was right...NO! I will not give up this easily.

I sit myself up to face him again.

"So how has your day been, Nikki?" I ask, immediately regretting what I said.

"How do you know my name?" He asks...for crying out loud.

"Umm...I saw them on the back of your uwabaki?" I say awkwardly. He starts laughing at my response. Hey! I made him laugh.

"So you have been staring at the back of my shoes?" He laughs. I don't even care that he caught me out for my lie. He's laughing. I join in with him.

We stop laughing and he looks away from me awkwardly. I try to think of something to say.

"Well...Rouge kind of told me your name." I say, as I look away in shame. I wish I had learnt his name from him, and not someone else.

"Ehh...It doesn't matter." He reassures. I look back up and smile at him.

"Well...I guess I should introduce myself to you then?" I say, as I then bow my head. "My name is Rose Eimi, but just call me Eimi, alright?"

He bows he's head to me in return.

"That's are really cute name..." He says, not realising what he just said.

"Wow! You really think my name is cute?" I beamed. It suddenly hits him on what he just said. He smacks his hand over his mouth, a small blush appears across his cheeks.

"I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry!" He says, as he turns away to face the window.

"Aww...So you don't think my name is cute then? I tease. He then quickly turns back around in shock, shaking his head.

"Yes! I mean no! Ugh...I mean. I didn't mean to say that out loud." He stutters, as he lies his head on the table, covering his face so that I can't see him.

I can't help but start laughing at the poor guy. He thinks my name is cute...He really does. I can't help but grin madly at the thought.

"So...What are you doing in here alone?" I ask...Hopefully I won't upset him with this question.

He looks back up at me a shrugs.

"Just am..." He replies, looking away.

"Well...What about Little Jon then?!" I say. Oh chaos, I have done it again.

"Little Jon? How do you know about him?" He questions, as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Umm...Rouge told me that he talks to you...Are you two friends?" I ask. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Uh...Somewhat. I talk to him occasionally, but were not really friends." He says, as his eyes drift off into the distance.

I decide to leave it at that for now. 10 minutes later, the bell rings, and everyone is back in class again. I move back to my seat and quietly do my work for the afternoon classes. I occasionally look up to look at Nikki a couple of times. One time when I look up I catch him looking at me. He immediately swings his head back around to face the front. I nearly start giggling there and then in the middle of class.

* * *

Finally it's the end of school. Of course we have to clean up, but it doesn't take too long. I was lucky enough to get the duty of watering the flowers.

Cream ended up coming up to me at the end of the day, apologising for what Rouge did. Of course I forgave her, it wasn't her fault. Unfortunately though Cream had club after school, so I couldn't walk with her to the train station. I was about to leave when from the corner of my eye I see a bunch of students in a massive circle.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I make my way towards the circle. The closer I get, the louder I hear the students shout "fight" in sync. A fight on the first day of school? Wow!

I awkwardly stand near the edge of the circle. I ask one of the random strangers closer to me what's going on.

"Anton and Nikki are fighting again!" the girl says, as she turns back to watch the fight.

Nikki...Nikki...NIKKI!?

I quickly push through the group, trying desperately to get to the middle. Once I get there, I do not see a pretty sight. Anton (That big scary lizard from before), is punching Nikki continuously in the face. I gasp from what I'm seeing. What does this guy have against Nikki?

My body turns into hero mode once again. I quickly run towards Nikki and push him behind me so I can block Anton's punches. Bad idea. Since Anton didn't have his eyes open, and I suck at blocking punches, he immediately smacks me in the face. I fall to the ground, clutching my aching face. The whole crowd goes silent. Blood stars dribbling from my mouth and nose. The urge to cry right now is very real, but I have to be strong.

I look over at Nikki to see him already standing up, looking at Anton with such rage in his eyes. I turn around to see Anton looking from me to Nikki in shock, obviously not understanding what had just happened.

Nikki starts to move slowly towards Anton, but before he can get there I quickly stop him. I wrap my arms around his legs to prevent him from moving. He looks down at me with a puzzled look, so does Anton.

"Don't fight! Please don't fight!" I beg them both. Nikki looks at me sympathetically, while Anton kind of looks pissed.

"Fine. We will fight tomorrow. Only because I punched your beautiful face instead." Anton says, as he tries to flirt with me. Disgusting.

I look up at Nikki to see him still death glaring Anton. I lightly tug on his pants so that he will look at me.

"Please Nikki...Don't fight." I ask. He sighs in frustration, but then looks down at me sweetly.

"Fine." He answers, as he holds out his hand for mine.

I grab onto his hand and he lifts me up. As I stand up I nearly fall over again. Damn that punch was hard. Luckily Nikki quickly grabs hold of my hand, keeping me balance.

I few cat whistles and "awws" are heard from the crowd. Oh please, don't get the wrong picture. I look up to see Anton staring at Nikki and I with a sly grin, he then just turns around and walks away. The crowd literally scatter so that Anton can walk past. Once Anton leaves everyone slowly starts leaving until it's just Nikki and I left.

He looks at me with a glare.

"Why did you get involved Eimi!? You could have really hurt yourself." He says, looking angrily at me.

"I was just trying to protect you...You were really taking a beating there." I reply, as I clutch onto his hand tighter.

He looks down at our hands sympathetically. He then notices the blood running down my face. He quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief.

"Here, use this to clean yourself up." He suggests, as he hands me his handkerchief. I quickly wipe the blood away from my face. I look back at the handkerchief to see it all bloody and gross.

"Um...Maybe I should wash this before I return it back to you." I say, he then shakes his head at me.

"Keep it, I have heaps of them." He replies, I smile at him.

"Thank you very much." I say, as a small blush appears across my face. His face then turns very serious.

"I don't need protecting Eimi..." He says. I feel a sting of pain in my heart as he says that. Why would he say that?

"But aren't we friends?" I ask, hoping that he will say yes.

"Eimi I...Um...Why don't I walk you home?" He says. I feel my heart starting to ache from his words...Maybe it's just too early to be friends...Maybe that is why he said that. I really hope so.

"Yeah...I guess so, but can you tell me why Anton was fighting you?" I ask, he shakes his head and lets go of my hand, walking away. I run to catch up to him. Maybe it's best to just drop it now.

We arrive at the train station just as the train arrives. We start running so we won't miss the train. I start to fall behind but Nikki quickly grabs onto my hand. Wow...No wonder he bet Shadow in that race, he's really fast.

We get on the train seconds before the doors close. When the train starts moving I turn over to ask Nikki if he is going out of his way just to walk me home. He insists that he also had to catch this train, and that he has to get off at the same stop as me. We make small talk for the rest of the train ride home.

As he walks me home, I ask him constantly if we have passed his house yet. He insists that we haven't, but I'm not sure to believe him or not. As we get closer to my house, I ask him if his house is near. He actually replies yes this time.

"Wait...what number house is yours?" I ask

"Number 23...why?" I squeal at his response, which makes him jump from surprise.

"Were next door neighbors!" I shout in excitement. It then suddenly hits me, that teenage boy's voice that I heard yesterday was his.

"Hey! I actually remember hearing your voice yesterday too. Gee, I'm quite slow on these things..." No wonder he seemed familiar when I first saw him, he looks similar to his little sister..sort of.

We walk past his house and stop at the front of mine. I turn around to face him.

"Thanks for walking me home! I really liked it." I say, as I then bow my head to him.

"Well...It was a bit out of my way, but it's alright." He sarcastically said, which makes me giggle.

"If you want, we could do this every day. We could walk to school and from." I suggest, hoping so badly that he will say yes.

He nods his head in reply and I squeal in joy. He just shakes his head, but he has a smirk on his face.

"Well then...I guess I will see you tomorrow out here at 7:40am?" I ask.

"That's fine by me." He says. We then just stand there in an awkward silence. I swing my hips forward and back, waiting for something to happen.

"Um...I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" He asks. I nod my head furiously at his question.

"Of course! I will see you then. Have a good night, Nikki." I then open the little black gate and run up the pathway, quickly entering the house. I look out the window to watch Nikki leave. He just stands there, looking at the house. A little smile appears across his face as he walks towards his home.

I did it. I got Nikki to talk.

* * *

_**Keep them reviews coming guys. They really help me out!**_

**_Anyways...I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_I also hoped you like all that Nikeimi action._**

**_Next chapter will have a bit more Nikeimi...Sonamy...Whatever it is._**

**_We will also get to see more of the other characters. And who knows? I might make a POV from Nikki._**

**_Also...Rouge will be the "Bitchy" character in this Fanfiction, but just because I'm making her a bit mean, doesn't mean I hate Rouge. Actually, Rouge is my third favourite character. It'll all be explained on why Rouge doesn't like Nikki soon~_**

**_Make sure you stayed tuned for the next chapter!_**

**_Honey out~_**


	3. Big Happy Family

_**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been super busy with school and my social life.**_

_**Anyways, I have decided to make this part of the fanfiction "answer questions from fans who don't have usernames"**_

_**My first question comes from werewolf99, he or she asks:**_

_**Is Anton a leader or a follower of bullies? BTW please keep this story going because i am totally getting used to it. Who is Little Jon?**_

_**First, I want to get it out there that Anton and Little Jon are not Fan Characters. They were in the original Shogakukan manga. Anton is essentially Nikki's Bully. There is no gang (unless you count Anton's little brother, which we will hear about later in this chapter). Anton will also be trying to get with Eimi. Little Jon was Nikki's best friend in the manga, but in this story he will just be a kid that was friends with Nikki in primary school (somewhat).**_

_**Werewolf99 also asked what gender I am. I am a female...yet why does that even matter? Also, If I ever need to add fan characters (which I doubt) Your characters will be the first on my list. c:**_

_**My next question comes RedBobCat99, he or she asks:**_

_**Can you make more, PLEASE!**_  
_**...Oh, umm, and thanks for making XD**_

_**Of course I will make more of this! I'm really loving this series so far. I wish I could just stay home all day and write this fanfic, but unfortunately I have school, gym, and very soon I will have a job. I am a very busy bee.**_  
_**And you're very welcome. I'm glad you're liking this series so far.**_

_**Well...That's all the questions for this chapter. Make sure you guys continue to review!**_

* * *

The Hedgehogs Secret

Chapter 3 - Big Happy Family.

**Sonic=Nikki**

**Amy=Eimi**

* * *

That night it was very hard to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about my first day and everything that happened. I especially couldn't stop thinking about Nikki. You would think that I would be more concerned about the fact that I nearly died, but my thoughts have seemed to already push that to the back of my mind.

The main thing I couldn't stop thinking about was the fight. Why were the two fighting? Nikki didn't seem like the type of person to start fights. I hope there isn't any other mobians that are fighting Nikki as well. Hopefully it was just a one time thing, but I have a feeling that it isn't.

The next day I wake up with a big bruise on my face. Perfect. Just what I needed for my second day of school.

I get up out of bed and start to get ready. I try my best to cover my bruise with some makeup, but it doesn't really work. The only reason to cover it up is because if my Father sees this he will kill Anton, and I really don't want to start drama.

Once I'm ready I exit the house. Nikki stands on the pathway outside my house, fiddling with his phone. Am I seriously the only one that doesn't like tech stuff?

Once Nikki hears my steps pattering down the stone pathway his head jolts up. He puts his phone away in his pocket.

"Morning, Nikki." I yawn, as I make my way over to stand in front of him.

He was about to say good morning back when he suddenly freezes. His small smile disappears and is replaced with a frown. I raise my eyebrow at him in confusion, and he just simply flicks his head towards my face.

"That bruise is pretty bad, Eimi." He states, which makes me feel a bit worried. If Nikki who wears glasses can see my bruise then Father will be able too. Oh chaos.

"Um...I tried covering it up, but I guess I didn't do a good enough job." I shyly say, as I try to hide my face from him.

"You shouldn't cover it, Eimi. Makeup isn't any good for healing your bruise, and mobians need to know what Anton did to your face." He says, as he clenches his hands into fists.

"Nikki I don't want to start any drama. Anton didn't mean to hit me, it's not exactly his fault." I state, which makes Nikki a little bit mad.

"You don't even know Anton, Eimi. He is a pig. Yeah he might not have meant to hit you, but do you actually believe that he cares that he did?"

I stand there contemplating what Nikki just said. Is Anton going to care? I guess I will have to wait and find out. I look back up at Nikki and then it hits me. Where is his bruises? He got punched in the face several times and not a single bruise is on his face. How?

"Nikki...Where are your bruises?" I ask. Nikki's face lights up in surprise from my question. He quickly turns around and starts walking away.

What the heck?

I call out his name but he doesn't turn around. I start lightly jogging after him, but he just speeds up. How is he so fast? We come up to a corner and he quickly turns. I turn the corner to find him completely gone. Where did he go? I quickly have a look around, but he isn't anywhere in sight. Great, he ditched me.

I then make my way to the train station by myself. Maybe Nikki just doesn't want to be friends with me. If that is what he wants then I can't do anything about it. I can't force him to be my friend.

I arrive at the station to see Nikki standing on the platform. Should I go talk to him? I slowly start to approach him but I'm then interrupted by Cream practically jumping into my arms.

"Eimi! Hi!" She squeals, as she shakes me from side to side.

"H-i." I choke. She let's go of me and smiles brightly at me. She must have noticed the bruise on my face because her smile was then replaced with a gasp.

"OH MY GOSH! THE RUMORS WERE TRUE!" She practically shouts, which earn us a few stares. Rumors? Oh no... "I can't believe Anton did this to you! You have to do something about this, Eimi!" She insists, as she grabs onto my hand, giving me a look of concern.

"Um...It's okay Cream. It was an accident. He didn't mean it, and I don't want to start any drama." I say, as I give her an awkward smile. She sighs and let's go of my hand.

"Oh Eimi, you're way too innocent. If it were me I WOULD KILL THE MOTHERFUCKER!" She shouts, which makes me jump from surprise. And here I though Cream was the sweet, innocent one.

I wonder if everyone wants me to take revenge on Anton? Nikki and Cream seem to agree on taking revenge, but I'm just not that type of person to do that.

"No...It's really okay, Cream. But if he does it again then I won't be too happy." I shyly say. Cream just shakes her head.

"You don't know Anton, Eimi. He is a massive pervert. I don't even think he knows what the word "consent" means. That and his a massive prick, especially to Nikki" My ears perk up to the mention of Nikki's name.

"Hey Cream. Why is it that Nikki and Anton-" Just as I'm about to ask my question the train pulls into the station.

"Oh the train is here. Quickly let's get on!" Cream insisted, as she grabs my hand and drags me along.

Once we get on the train I'm about to ask her the question again, when she quickly puts in her headphones and starts listening to music. Great. I decide to just stand there and wait patiently for the train to arrive at the station.

Today I feel a lot more eyes on me. I look around to see most of the people that are staring at me are students from Ruby high. Some of them even stop their conversations with their friends, just to stare at me. I start to feel a bit creeped out by all the eyes on me. I tug on Cream's arm and she looks over at me.

"What's wrong, Eimi-" Cream looks around to see all the eyes. She just shrugs. "Don't worry about it, Eimi, they will be gone soon." She calmly says, as she looks back down to her phone.

I start mentally freaking out inside. I don't like this much attention on me. I feel as if I'm about to have a mental breakdown, when someone behind me grabs me by the wrist. I quickly turn around in shock to see Nikki standing there, looking shyly to the ground.

"Just keep your head down." He whispers to me. I obey what he says and quickly look down to the ground. I'm stay like that for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

Once we get off the train Nikki runs off, ditching me once again. Gosh that boy is odd. Cream not even noticing Nikki being there acts clueless to the whole situation. I hope she isn't always like this.

Once we arrive at school, I feel more eyes on me. It's not like they're making it obvious or anything. I clutch my bag tighter and scooch close to Cream for protection. Not my best idea.

"Oh Eimi! I forgot I had to meet Tails on the rooftop before school. I will see you in class, okay?" Before I get the chance to respond she runs off, leaving me alone for everyone to stare at.

I quickly make a run for the main entrance, but I'm then interrupted by Anton quickly jumping out in front of me. I nearly bump into him, but I quickly get a hold of myself.

"Wooh! Wooh! Wooh! Where are you going, pretty?" He says loud enough for everyone to hear. A shiver of disgust runs down my spine from his words.

"Um...To class..." I awkwardly say, as I try to avoid eye contact with him. That doesn't work though, he grabs my face hard, forcing me to look into his dark eyes. I start shaking in fear.

"There's still five more minutes until school starts. I'm sure you can spare me some time." He insists, as he forces my face closer to his. Oh chaos, please help me.

"Just let me go!" I crackle, as my voice starts to break in fear. He just grins at me, enjoying my torment. He then brings my face so close to his that our lips are nearly touching. Please don't make my first kiss be with him.

Suddenly a light tap to Anton's shoulder sends him spinning around, he let's go of my face as he does so. Nikki stands behind him, with a small frown on his face. He then punches Anton so hard across the face that he practically goes flying 3 meters to the side, a loud crack is heard when Anton falls to the ground.

I gasp at the sudden attack, along with many other students that were watching. Some students start laughing their heads off, while others shout "woohs" and "ahhs" from the crowd. I look at Nikki to see he has his eyes closed. He pushes his glasses back into place, then walks past me, entering the school building.

Anton then pushes himself up from the ground. As he stands he swerves from side to side. It almost looks like he is drunk. A massive bruise is left on his face from the impact of Nikki's hand. How in the hell did it bruise that quickly?

"Chicken! You running away?" Anton poorly shouts, as his words slur. He then looks over at me and smiles.

"HA! Now me and your girlfriend have matching bruises! You lose, Nikki!" He shouts, as he then falls to the ground again.

Wait...Girlfriend? They don't think me and Nikki are together, do they?

I take this as the time to head to class. I quickly run up the steps and enter the building.

* * *

"OH ME GEE! THAT'S THE GIRL NIKKI PUNCHED ANTON FOR!" I hear a random girl in the hallway say way too loudly to one of her friends.

"WOW! WHAT A LUCKY BITCH!" The other friend says. Some peoples choice of words are so horrible these days. I just try my best to ignore them and make my way to class.

I enter the room to see everyone's eyes on me, except for Nikki's of course, who just stares out the window. One pair of eyes get my attention. Rouge stares at me with a massive smirk on her face. I can feel her mentally judging me. I just ignore it and sit down.

The teacher enters the room and takes the roll. She then starts going through the bulletin, but I don't really listen to her. My ears are on some of the other students conversations.

"I can't believe Nikki punched Anton." A student says to his friend next to him.

"I know! Nikki hasn't punched Anton back since the start of Junior High, and the only reason he did was because Anton got his little brother to punch Nikki's sister in the face." I gasp quietly to myself when I hear him say that. Why would Anton do such a thing? Poor Anita.

"Well...I guess Nikki must really have the hots for this girl. I don't blame him, she's pretty sexy." I start to blush madly at the guys words. Sexy? Hot? Pshh...

The bell then rings and the teacher exits the room. Immediately the room burst into chatter. Cream then turns to me.

"Wow. Someone little miss lucky today, huh?" She says. I just roll my eyes at her.

"Cream, Anton nearly kissed me today. How does that make me lucky? I ask her. She then starts laughing at me.

"Psh...But he didn't! And that's not why I'm calling you lucky. The reason you're lucky is cause Nikki punched Anton FOR YOU! He never punches Anton. Consider yourself lucky, girlfriend." Cream practically exaggerates her words. I can't help but snicker at her.

"Yeah, yeah, Cream. I am grateful, but look at all the drama this has caused. Maybe it would have been better off if I had just let him kissed me..." I sigh, as I lie my face on the desk. Cream just shakes her head at me.

"Uh yeah that's not happening." She pouts, as she starts poking me rapidly to get my attention.

"Cream, I just don't want my last year of high school to be filled with drama." I muffle into my arms. Cream then suddenly slams her fist into the table, which makes me jolt up in shock.

"Eimi! Do you seriously mean what you say? Why aren't you sticking up for yourself? Anton is a dick!" Cream angrily shouts. From the corner of my eye I see Nikki nod his head up and down in agreement. So he does listen to other people's conversations.

"Cream, can we just drop this for now?" I ask, starting to get sick of this whole situation. Cream just sighs.

"Fine...But don't think I'm going to drop this." She insists. I moan in frustration. I just want all this madness to go away. I just want to be back on Little Planet again.

The teacher then enters the room and we start morning classes.

* * *

At lunch time I decide to go and sit by myself. I honestly can't be bothered talking to anyone right now. I find my way to the court yard of the school. First year students are scattered all around the yard. I can't hang out here. I'm about to turn around and leave when I hear a loud shout from behind me. I turn around to see a student on the ground. Just take a guess who shoved him.

"Nikki? A Hero? HA! The only reason he punched me was because of that stupid girlfriend of his. He couldn't care less about anyone else!" Anton screams at the poor kid.

As the kid starts to scatter away from Anton, Anton quickly picks him up from the collar and pushes him to the ground. I can't just sit here and continue to watch.

I run out towards the two and quickly stand in front of kid that lays on the ground. The second Anton lays his eyes on me he gives me the creepiest grin.

"Well, Well, Well. Look who came back for more action?" He tries to say seductively, as he reaches for my waist. I quickly step to the side to avoid his touch.

He then gets violent.

He harshly grabs me by the waist, yanking me towards him. A yelp in fear escapes from my lips. Why do I keep putting myself in this situation?

"Do you really think that your boyfriend scares me? DO YOU? He demands into my ear.

"Nikki isn't my boyfriend..." I whisper. An evil grin appears across his face.

"Well then, he won't mind if I do this, will he?" He then leans in for a kiss, but I start to squirm madly in his arms. I take everything back that I said to Cream. I want the drama! Give me the drama instead!

As if my calls have been answered, a random student grabs Anton from behind and pulls him. Anton then let's go of me and I'm freed. He angrily turns around to see the student that attacked him.

"Fatty Jon! What the fuck are you doing here?! I suggest you leave right fucking now before I punch your skull in." He threatens the poor boy. Wait...Jon? Is this that Little Jon that Rouge was talking about?

I can tell why they would call him little though. For his age, he is pretty short. And even though I don't want to be agreeing with Anton, he is kind of chubby.

'Uh...Um...Ah...Just leave...Eimi alone...Please?" He quietly stutters. Anton just smirks. He then pushes Jon to the ground. A yelp in pain escapes Jon's lips.

I'm about to help the poor boy up when a shout from an angry teacher distracts me.

"Anton! Come here right now!" The angry teacher yells. Anton groans in frustration from being caught.

"But missss, I didn't do anything wronggg!" He complains, luckily the teacher doesn't take his crap.

"Anton you get here right now or you will get double the punishment!" The teacher shouts, as she stomps her foot to the ground. Anton sighs and follows the teacher away. Just as he exits the court yard he turns his head back to wink at me. Just so gross.

Once they have left I quickly lean over to help Jon up. He takes my hand and I lift him up. He is a bit heavy, but I mange. I ask if he is okay and he nods his head. I then turn around to see that boy that was originally being bullied is standing up with his friends all around him. He bows his head at me in thank you and I bow my head back. He then walks off with his friends.

I turn around to see Little Jon walking off. Where is he going?

"Hey! Jon! Wait!" I shout, as I the run to catch up with him. He turns around to face me.

"Um...Yeah?" He wonders.

"Uh...I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I really appreciate it." I thank, as I bow my head to him. "I know that you know my name is Eimi, but I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Rose Eimi, but just call me Eimi." I state. Jon smiles at me, he then bows his head.

"It's very nice to meet you, Eimi. I'm Jon, but everyone usually refers to me as "Little Jon". I think you can guess why." He informs, as he waves a hand over his body. I giggle at his joke.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you too." I say.

"Well...I have to go meet up with my friends, so I will see you around, okay?" I nod my head and he walks off. As he is leaving it suddenly hits me. Maybe I should ask him about Nikki.

"Wait! Jon!" He turns around and gives me a puzzled look.

"Can I...Hang out with you?" I ask, as I shyly look to the ground. Jon just smiles at me. He then motions for me to follow and I do so.

* * *

I follow Little Jon to the back of the school building. Not many students are hanging out around here, but the ones who are seem to be in my year. He leads me to a group of three students. One girl and two boys.

"Hey guys!" Jon greets his friends, yet their eyes aren't on him, their on me.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is-" Jon is then interrupted by one of his friends.

"This is that Eimi chick, right? The one that Anton kissed?"

"WHAT! Nooo! That never happened!" I shout at them, as I shake my head to the side in disbelief. Some of these rumours are so awful. Jon's friends awkwardly laugh at me.

"Opps, sorry..." One of the guys say.

"Hehe...It's alright. Anyways...My name is Rose Eimi. It's nice to meet you guys." I introduce, as I bow my head to them. They then introduce themselves.

"I'm Jun, and that's Arata and Masa." The girl says, as she points to the two boys as she says their names.

"Yo!" Arata greets.

"It's nice to meet you too." Masa says.

"Hey Eimi, why don't you sit down with us?" Jon asks, as he sits down next to his friends. I nod my head and sit down.

"So Eimi, why is it that you have joined us today?" Masa asks.

"Well...Jon just saved me from Anton back there, so I felt the need to thank him in some way or another. That and...I kind of have no one to hang out with..." I awkwardly say, as I rub the back of my head. They all give me a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright, Eimi. I know your pain. I was once a new kid too." Jun says, which gives me hope that she will help me through this stage.

"Oh really? How long ago was it since you arrived?" I ask.

"About 5 months now...I like it a lot better here compared to my older school." She explains.

"Well that's good." I reply. From then on it's a bit of an awkward silence. I'm trying to think of something to say but nothing is coming to mind.

"Oh for fuck sakes just ask her about Nikki already." Arata yells, which made us all jump from surprise.

"But Arata, it's probably just a rumor..." Masa remarks, which just makes Arata roll his eyes at him.

"Whatever. I'll just ask then." He states. Arata then looks over at me. "Are you and Nikki dating?"

A small blush appears across my face when he says that. Why does everyone think we are dating?

"No...I'm just trying to become friends with him." They all start to laugh at my comment...What did I say wrong?

"Sorry Eimi, but no one becomes friends with Nikki!" Jon scoffs. His friends nod their heads in agreement.

Maybe their right. Maybe I can't become friends with Nikki. I sadly look down to the ground in disappointment. I think Jon and his friends realize I'm upset, since that they stop laughing.

"Listen, Eimi." Jon says, as he puts his hand on my back. "I have been trying since primary school to become friends with Nikki. It just doesn't work." He explains, as he pats my back. "Maybe the only reason Nikki punched Anton was because Anton needed to be taught a lesson for what he did. Anton never fights girls so maybe that pissed Nikki off? I have no idea, Eimi, but I really think you're wasting your time. If you want you can just hang out with us."

I shake my head in disbelief from his words. Rouge said he tried! To me it sounds like he barely gave a crap. He couldn't care less if Nikki isn't his friend. Well guess what? I do.

I stand up and dust myself off. I look down at the group, they are all giving me confused looks.

"I'm sorry, but no. Personally Little Jon I don't think you tried hard enough to become friends with Nikki. And you want to know something? I am willing to become friends with him. So I'll see you guys later." I turn around a walk away from them. Jon calls out for me but Arata stops him from chasing after me.

I walk through the corridors wondering what I should do when the bell rings. Time to finish this day up.

* * *

Once cleanup was over we finally got to go home. Cream tried to talk to me just before I left but I just kept my answers short and simple. I wasn't in the mood to chat.

I exit the school building hoping that no one is fighting today. I stand outside the school waiting for Nikki to exit. I wonder if he has already left and has just forgotten about me. About 5 minutes have gone by and he still isn't here. I guess he must have left. I slowly start to walk down the pathway to the train station when I hear someone shout my name.

"Eimi!" I turn around to see Nikki standing in front of me now. Gosh he's fast.

"Hey...Where were you?" I ask. He looks away in shame.

"I kind of...left my book in the classroom." He admits. I sigh in relief. Thank chaos he didn't just ditch me.

"Oh well, do you want to walk home with me again?" I ask. He just shrugs.

"Sure." He replies, which brings a small smile to my face.

It doesn't take us long until we arrive at the station. We get on the train that takes us to town. As much as I try to make conversation Nikki just doesn't seem interested. Did I do something wrong?

We get off the train and slowly start to make our way home. The cherry blossom trees bloom away, as small petals fall around us. It's so beautiful. I think Nikki is enjoying it too, since that he is also starring at the trees, with a small smile on his face.

"Nikki?" I ask. He quickly looks over at me, he seems to have my full attention now.

"Um...Are we...Friends?" I ask, praying that he will say yes. His eyes widen in shock from my question.

"Eimi..." He shyly says, as he quickly looks away.

"Nikki...Please...All day everyone has been telling me that you're not my friend. That the reason you punched Anton was only because he punched a girl and wasn't because he hit me. Please tell me they have it wrong, Nikki. Please just tell me that the reason you punched him was because he punched me." I'm almost begging him now, but I just don't care anymore. Nikki scratches the back of his head, he slowly rises his head to look at me.

"Eimi...I-"

"NIKKI-SAN!" Anita shouts, as she runs up towards us. She runs into Nikki's legs, giving him a massive hug. Nikki awkwardly looks from me to Anita. He won't answer my question, not when Anita is here. I sigh in disappointment, Nikki picks up on this. He knows why I sighed, but he doesn't say anything, he just looks away.

Anita let's go of Nikki legs and smiles up at him. She realizes that Nikki isn't looking at her, but he is looking at me. She looks over at me and a massive smile appears across her face.

"Eimi! What are you doing here?" She asks, as she brings her full attention to me. I awkwardly kneel down to her level, trying to think of something to say.

"Just...Walking home." I say, trying my best to hide my sadness.

"Walking home with Nikki? Are you two friends?!" She excitedly asks. Why? Why did she have to ask that? I look down at the ground in embarrassment and shame. I'm sorry, Anita, but I couldn't gain your brothers friendship-

"Yes, Anita. We are friends." Nikki almost whispers. I spring me head up from his words. We are friends. He said we are friends. I look up at him to see a small smile on his face. He then nods his head as if to prove it to me that he was telling the truth. Tears nearly start rolling down my eyes from happiness.

I quickly stand up and wrap my arms around Nikki. I just have to hug him. He tenses up immediately, probably not use to people other than his family members hugging him. He doesn't push me away though, doesn't tell me to stop. I hope he is okay with it. I let go of him to see a small blush on Nikki's face. I start blushing myself. Anita then starts to laugh, I'm not sure why though.

"Hey Nikki! Since you and Eimi are friends can she come over? PLEASE NIKKI! YOU NEVER HAVE ANYONE OVER!" She begs her brother, as she grabs onto his legs.

"Um...I don't know, Anita..." He stutters. He looks over at me and raises his eyebrow. Is he asking me if I want to come over?

"Of course! I would love to come over! If it's fine with you and your parents, then I would love to." I excitedly answer. Anita jumps up and down excitedly from my response, while Nikki looks away embarrassed.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! MOMMA AND PAPPA WOULD LOVE IT IF ONE OF NIKKI'S FRIENDS CAME OVER! LET'S GO EIMI! LET'S GO!" Anita quickly grabs onto my hand and drags me to their house. I turn around to see Nikki awkwardly following us.

We arrive at the front door of their house. Anita grabs onto the door handle and opens the door. She practically drags me into the house. Nikki closes the door behind him.

Their house is quite adorable. It's one of those houses that you look at and just know that a family lives here. Picture frames hang on the walls, toys are also scattered across the ground, and some items seem to be slightly broken, but this house seems to have a safe feeling to it.

"Nikki! Anita! Is that you two?" I hear an older lady shout. That must be their mother.

"Momma! Momma! Nikki has invited a friend over!" Anita shouts. It somewhat goes silent for a few seconds, before the sound of running footsteps cancels that. Nikki's Mother then appears from the dining room. Her eyes lay on me instantly. She gasps in surprise, or maybe its disbelief.

Looking at her just makes me think of Nikki. Her green eyes shimmer in the light, her fringe sits exactly like Nikki's. She has that adorable look on her face that just looks so much like Nikki's. The only thing is that her quills are brown, instead of blue, but she still looks so similar.

Realizations finally hits her and she squeals. She throws her arms around me, nearly squeezing the life out of me, she even starts to cry.

"Oh Nikki...I'm so glad you have finally made a friend!" She says to her son through sobs. Nikki just sighs from embarrassment. I don't mind the hug at all, but I don't hug back. I'm glad though that she's happy that Nikki has made a friend. I'm glad too.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She says, as she releases me from her hug. "What's your name, dear?" I bow my head and introduce myself.

"My name is Rose Eimi. It's very nice to meet you." I greeted. She nearly starts crying again when she hears my voice.

"Awwww! You're just too cute!" She squeals, as she gives me another hug.

"Mum..." Nikki groans. Nikki's mother finally let's go of me, she then bows her head to me.

"Just call me Burenda, Dear." She squeaked happily. I nod my head and she smiles at me.

"Momma! Can we go play outside now! Please?!" Anita chimed. Burenda quickly turns to Anita and shakes her head.

"No Anita. This is Nikki's guest, not yours. Eimi and Nikki can play with you some other time." Burenda explains to Anita, but Anita doesn't seem to approve of her words.

"But Mommaaa! I wanna play with themmmm!" Anita whines, as tears start to roll down her face. Poor girl.

"Anita! No! Now come with me and you can help me wash the dishes." Burenda demands, as she grabs onto Anita's hand and starts dragging her away.

Anita's cries of protest can be heard as she is dragged away to the kitchen. I do feel sorry for her, but I can't help but giggle from how absolutely adorable this all is.

Once they have left, Nikki lets out a cough that brings my attention back to him.

"So…You wanna go upstairs then?" He ask, as he shyly scratches the back of his head.

"Sure! I don't mind." Nikki turns around and starts walking down the hallway, I follow him in his path. At the end of the hallway there are stairs that lead up to the second floor. The upstairs part of the house is defiantly a lot cleaner then downstairs. I guess Anita doesn't find it as fun up here...Well Nikki could have other siblings.

"Hey Nikki! Is it just You, Anita, and Burenda that live here?" I ask, as we make our way to his room…I assume.

"Nah. My Dad also lives here, he is just at work right now." He explains as he opens up the door to what I assume is his bedroom.

I follow him into the room. He closes the door behind me. It's a cute little room. The walls are as dark blue as his fur. He doesn't have many possessions though, just a desk with a laptop, bookcase, guitar, and a single size bed that lies against a wall right next to the window.

I decide to take a seat at his desk. Nikki takes a seat on his bed, but before doing so he throws his school bag onto it.

"I like your room. It's really cute!" I compliant. Nikki takes a look around the room then sighs.

"More like boring." He complains

"More like nice!" I say, fighting back against his words.

"Dull."

"Adorable!"

"Small."

"Neato!"

"Lack of privacy." He complains, as he looks at the doorknob that has no lock. I puff up my cheeks in frustration.

"Stop being so negative!" I advise, he just rolls his eyes at me. Someone has a tude.

I decide that this is probably the time to change the subject. I get up from my spot and move over to the bookcase. Nikki's eyes follow me as I walk.

"Hmmm…Let's see what books I have read." I say, as I start to flick through his books. I do see a couple of books that I have read before on his case, but more of them look completely foreign…Well I guess it's because I technically am foreign to this world.

One particular book catches my attention. I pull it out of the case and turn it around to read the front cover.

"The sightings of Sonic…" I read out loud. Now that I notice the cover is quite beautiful. Blue vines run all along the front cover, spine, and back cover of the book. Is this a fantasy book or something?

I turn to the back of the book to read the blurb. The words that are there surprise me.

'Read along as we explore all the places that the world famous hero 'Sonic the Hedgehog' has been spotted. Interviews from the saved and witnesses give us insight on who 'Sonic the Hedgehog' just might be. So join us as we visit 'The sightings of Sonic'.

Sonic…Who in the heck is Sonic?

"Nikki…Is this based off a true story?" I ask, as I turn to face him. I hold up the book for him to see.

"Don't you know who Sonic the Hedgehog is?" He asks me, as if it's some well-known thing that I should know.

"No…Why?" I wonder. Nikki looks at me in disbelief.

"Sonic…is…well…A super hero, essentially." He states. I look down to the ground in confusion. No way…Super heroes aren't real.

"How is this possible? You're kidding, right?" I ask, as I try to get my head around this whole thing.

"Listen…Eimi…I'm probably not the best person to come to when it's about Sonic. The only reason I have that book is because we had to read it in class once. Maybe you should borrow the book from me." He offers. I shake my head up and down slowly, as I'm still a bit confused.

"He doesn't have…Real powers, right? Like…He just has guns and powerful weapons, yeah?" I ask, as I find myself slowly getting more eager to learn about this 'Sonic'.

"Eimi…Why do you think his name is Sonic? What does Sonic mean?" He says. Of course.

"He has super speed." I state, barely believing a word that comes out of my mouth. Maybe Nikki is just pranking me.

"Yep…That's the main thing he's known for. I'm pretty sure he can do a bunch more too." I find myself staring at the cover of the book again. I know I have my 'Emerald' series to finish, but I think I might give this a read first.

I have to find out more about this "Sonic".

* * *

**_Please leave reviews! They are always helpful._**

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one_**


	4. Becoming Obsessed

_**Who's ready for some Sonic the Hedgehog?**_

_**I can't wait to hear what you guys say about this chapter.**_

_**Let's get this chapter started!**_

* * *

The Hedgehogs Secret

Chapter 4 - Becoming Obsessed.

**Sonic=Nikki**

**Amy=Eimi**

* * *

"Eimi!?" I hear someone shout from downstairs, that's then followed by loud banging.

I flutter open my eyes and let out a big yawn. I wonder what time it is?

I look over at the clock that hangs on my wall to see the time reads 7:40am.

7:40AM!

I quickly throw myself out of my bed and swing open my closet door. I flick through all my clothes until I find my school uniform. This is what I get for staying up until 4:00am reading.

I mean...I just...Couldn't stop reading. I would keep saying to myself "Just one more chapter" but I would continue reading more. It's just so interesting. I mean I just couldn't believe that something like this existed. I was starting to become obsessed.

I wanted to stop reading, but I just couldn't. I ended up finishing the whole book.

This "Sonic" seems amazing. All of his abilities are so unnatural and unreal...I just...Can't believe it. I was pretty upset when I heard he had never visited Little Planet before. I mean he has visited pretty much all of Mobius. I guess Little Planet isn't really a part of Mobius...BUT STILL!

What all the witnesses have said about him...He just sounds so...Caring, trustful, smart, and just so awesome! Even the things that the Crooks had to say about him. It just made him sound so brave and daring, like he doesn't have a care in the world, part from making sure everyone is safe.

"Eimi?! Are you there?!" I hear that person at the door shout. I'm pretty sure it's Nikki.

"Yeah! Just give me a sec!" I shout out desperately.

"We're going to be late though!" He shouts back, as he starts banging on the door again.

So inpatient.

About 10 minutes later I finish getting ready. I quickly run down stairs a swing open the door. Nikki then grabs onto my hand and starts running like crazy.

"Chaos, Eimi! We are going to be late!" He insists, as he swings my body out of the gate.

"Sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter! Just run!" He demands, as he starts to run faster.

I'm running as fast as I can, but I already feel myself starting to get puffed out. Let's just say I'm not exactly the biggest fan of physical activity. I start sweating like a pig and I can feel my heartbeat in my ears. I have to stop running. This is just too crazy.

"Nikki! I...I...Can't run-" I puff out. Nikki then starts to slow down, before he comes to a complete stop. I let go of his hand so that I can put my hands on my knees. I start huffing and puffing like mad.

"Sorry." I say through puffing. "But I just can't run as fast as you." My legs give way underneath me and I fall to the ground. Great. Now we're going to be late for sure.

"Ughh..." Nikki grumbles. I feel a sharp pang to my heart when he does that. "I didn't want to do this...but..." Nikki then picks me up from the ground and literally throws me onto his back. I gasp in the sudden action. He isn't going to-

Nikki then starts bolting towards the train station. I wrap my arms around his neck, so that I don't fall off. We aren't going as fast as we were before but it's still incredibly fast for someone his age. I wonder if he does track outside school or something.

We arrive at the train station just as the train is pulling up. Nikki stops so I can jump down from his back. We then run onto the train. We made it. We actually made it.

I turn around to face Nikki to find that he's gone...Where did he go? I look around frantically for him, but he is nowhere to be seen. I do find Cream on the other side of the carriage though. She's bobbing her head up and down to the music on her phone. I decide to just stay where I am though. Cream won't be able to hear me anyways.

* * *

At lunch time today I decide to go to the library and see if there is any more books on Sonic. I make a promise to myself that I would stop reading whatever so book when it hits midnight.

Surprisingly there is quite a lot of books on Sonic. Never did I think there would be a whole shelf dedicated to him. Looks like I have a lot of reading to do.

I decide to go scan through all the books until I find one that's the best. Most of the books seem to be about how he MIGHT of got his power, or how it MIGHT be scientifically possible for him to have the powers. I'm about to give up on looking for a really interesting book until the Liberian comes over and starts stacking the shelf with some books. The last book that she puts on really catches my attention.

"Sonic's Journal?" I read out load. Did Sonic himself really write this book?

I open up the book and decide to read a bit of the first page.

'Day 1'

'It burnt. It burnt so much. But then it all went away.'

'Day 2'

How? How? How? How? How? How? How? How? How? How? How? How? HOW?HOWHOWHOW!?

'Day 45'

Power...So much...Power.

"This book." I think to myself. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

* * *

For the rest of the school week, I spend all my spare time reading about Sonic. I have become obsessed, but I don't care. Not. One. Bit.

It's Friday night, or should I say Saturday morning. I'm only a couple pages from finishing "Power and Strength." Which goes into detail about Sonic's Powers. They say that he has gotten a lot stronger over the years. That he is becoming more and more powerful.

Of course Sonic's main power is his amazing ability to travel at the speed of sound, but he is so much more than that. He uses his speed as a weapon. Literally spinning himself into a ball and knocking into bad guys at the speed of sound. It's amazing. He also seems to have some sort of healing ability. Whenever he has badly hurt himself in a battle he will come along the next day fully healed. How he does this though is a complete mystery.

I just don't know what to do...I really want to learn more about him, but the only way is if I have bigger sources of information. I asked Cream where I could get this from and of course she said the internet. I don't really know if I want to join the whole phase of the internet...but if that means I get to learn more about Sonic then I might just have to.

The next day I wake up at about 9:00am. It's finally the weekend. Thank Chaos.

I get up out of bed to notice its a bit hot today. Today is the perfect day to wear one of my many dresses. I open up my closet and look around until I find my dark blue long sleeved dress. Perfect.

I quickly put the dress on and then go down stairs. I enter the living room to find Father getting ready for work...Doesn't he have the day off on Saturdays?

"Father?" I ask, trying to get his attention. He turns around a faces me, a small smile appears on his face.

"Good morning, My Rose." He says, as he stops getting ready to give his attention to me.

"Why are you getting ready for work? I thought you had the day off on Saturdays?" His small smile then disappears from his face, which is then replaced with a worried look.

"Listen, Eimi. Unfortunately for the next couple of weeks I'm going to have to work on my day off so I can catch up with everyone in the office. I'm sorry, dear." A small frown appears across my face from his words. Am I seriously not going to be able to spend proper time with my Father, until he has finally caught up with everyone else?

"It's okay, Father...I know that it's not your fault...But what are we going to do about groceries?" I wonder, I can somewhat assume what the answer will be.

"Well..." He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He then hands me two hundred dollar bills. "You're going to have to buy them every Saturday." He request. I look down at the notes in my hand and nod my head. It then strikes me about what I wanted to buy this weekend.

"Um, Father. We already have WiFi, don't we?" I ask, he raises his eyebrow at me, but he does nod his head in reply. "Um...Then I was wondering...Could I get a phone or laptop this weekend?" Father just smiles at my request. He then hands me a couple more hundred dollar bills...Wow...That was easy.

"I'm glad you have finally joined us over on the technology side." He smirks, I just roll my eyes at his remark, but I find myself smirking too.

"Yeah...Yeah..." I say, shaking my head at him. I then give him a hug though. "Thank you, Father..."

"You're welcome, Eimi."

* * *

At about 10:00am I decided to head out of the house. Father told me that the best place to shop would be Station Square mall, which is in the heart of the city.

As I walk past Nikki's house I wonder if I should ask Nikki if he would like to come along with me, but I decide that's it's probably best not to annoy him.

I get to the train station and hop on the train. It only takes about 20 minutes to get to Station Square Central, but it does take me 10 minutes to walk to the mall. The city seems to be filled with Mobians, it's just so crazy. I think next week I'll just go to my towns local supermarket.

Chaos...It's so crazy in here. Mobians are at every corner of the center. I casually try to find my way to a map, so that I can find my way around this place. I decide to go buy the groceries first, before I go and buy my phone or laptop.

About an hour later I have finished grocery shopping. I'm about to head to the closes tech store when a certain book store catches my attention. It wouldn't hurt to have a quick look.

I enter the store and go straight to looking for books to do with Sonic. There is nearly a whole section dedicated to him...Good.

I start flicking through the books, trying to find a certain one. Found it. Sonic's Journal. I immediately take it to the counter and buy it.

I just...Can't get over this book. I finished it on the day that I borrowed it, but it's just such a great book. I found myself going back to it, just to read one of his days. At the start of the book some of the days are very short, but as Sonic seems to get older his journal entries start to get a lot more interesting.

He's smart. Very smart. The way he writes, and the way he explains things...It's just...So soothing. He barely ever talks about his family though, or his school life. He never mentioned when his birthday was, and he never said much personal details about himself. It was mostly just about how he saved someone, or defeated someone. But there was one time that he mentioned his personal life and I remember exactly what it said.

'If they ever hurt her again, I will kill them.'

I wonder who he meant by 'her'? Maybe he has a girlfriend...I just want to know what happened. Ugh...Whatever. I'm becoming too obsessed.

I exit the store and head for the tech store.

Oh chaos...I didn't think it would be this difficult. I look around the store at all the computers and phones. Which one should I get? I walk over to the laptops that seem to have the most information displayed about them. They just look too big and clunky for me. And I'm almost 100% sure that I won't even use all the features on this thing. I think I might just get a phone.

It takes a while, but I finally find the perfect phone. It's called the "M.E 6" and it seems to have a lot of cool features. I call someone over and we go on a 1 hour chat about how the phone works and how to get a sim card and plan for it.

* * *

I leave the store with bags hanging from my arms. It's making my arms so numb, but it's alright, cause soon I'll be able to sit on the train and relax...That's if there is any seats left.

I leave the mall and start to make my way to the station, but I feel as if I'm going the wrong way. Before hand I used the map Father gave me, to find where this mall is.

"Crap..." I whisper to myself. I walk over to the side of the pathway and put my bags down. I search frantically for the map, but I can't find it.

"Chaos. Where in the heck did I put that-" My sentence is then cut short by someone covering my mouth and dragging me away. A muffle scream escapes my throat at the sudden attack. What the hell is going on?

Unfortunately no one notices me getting dragged away because I was right next to an alleyway. Smart move, Eimi.

I continue screaming down the alleyway, but no one can hear me. My heart is thumping like crazy. What do they plan on doing to me?

Suddenly I'm violently thrown to the ground. I start screaming like mad, hoping that someone might be able to hear me. But my screaming is cut short when another person from behind picks me up and covers my mouth again.

The man that stands in front of me sends chills up my spine. He has a massive build, and even though he is wearing a black ski mask you can see his black greasy beard, sticking out from it. He seems to be some type of bear? I'm not too sure. I'm mostly just concentrating on escaping.

I squirm like crazy and continue to scream, but the guy holding me is very strong and I'm starting to get tired. In the distance I notice a tall skinny horse, running over with all my shopping bags. Oh chaos, let the only thing they want to do to me is steal.

The horse then starts to go through all my bags. He suddenly stops looking and a big smirk appears on his face. He then proceeds to pull out my phone, which is still in the box.

"Hehe...Brand new." The guy from behind me laughs.

"Good. I wanted a new phone." The horse says, but the guy who dragged me down this alley doesn't seem to agree with him.

"Hey! This was my idea, so that phone is mine!" He demands, which makes the horse roll his eyes. He then goes back to looking through my bags.

While he continues to search through my bags I try wiggling my way out of this guy's arms, but it just doesn't work. What is there to do? How am I go to escape?

"Hahaha! Oh god. Look at what this stupid girl bought." The horse then lifts out the copy of "Sonic's Journal" that I purchased.

"Ahhh. So she is one of those fan girls, huh? I wonder when they will ever learn that Sonic doesn't actually give a shit about-" The bear then stops mid-sentence, his mouth swings open in surprise. The horse seems to have the exact same look of horror in his eyes too. Why are they suddenly so scared?

"Akihito. Let go of the girl and run. Now!" The bear demands. I can just tell that the guy holding me gets confused by their words.

"And why is-" He suddenly stops talking, and his friends faces seem to go into shock. I feel the guy's body immediately go limp. The bear then turns around and starts to run away, but the Horse seems to just stand there in complete shock...I think I can even see a wet patch above his crotch area.

Someone new with lighter and gentler hands grabs onto my shoulders. I try turning around to see who it is, but they use their other hand to force my face forward. They then turn me around to face the other way, which gives me a peak at the guy that was holding me before. There seems to be a massive gash on the back of his scalp. Blood is still pouring out of it, yet he is still breathing. Oh Chaos...Please let me survive this.

They suddenly let go of me, which is then followed by a massive force of wind that nearly sends my dress flying off my body. No way...The only person who could do something like that is...

I turn around to see him standing at the end of the alleyway, with his back facing me. Next to him lies the body of the bear, who has a massive gash in his left leg. The horse on the other hand is on the ground, crying. He has a massive gash that goes all the way down his right arm. This is so gruesome.

Suddenly the bear is pitched down the alleyway. I step back from fear that he will hit me, but instead the bear lands on the horse...Right on his bloody arm. The horse lets out a torched scream, his eyes then roll to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

I just stand here trembling. It's him. It's defiantly him. I can't even believe this, I must be dreaming, I have to be. We just stand there looking at each other. Not even making a single move.

When he starts walking towards me I feel my heart starting to beat like crazy. What is he doing? What does he PLAN on doing?

I've seen many photos of him, but seeing him in full flesh is so different. His fur is a dark blue colour and his quills are clunked together. Most hedgehogs have messy quills, but I guess all the running he does must have permanently made his quills like that. His sneakers are red, and are in the shape of bullets. A white strap with a golden buckle seems to keep his shoes in place. He's not wearing any clothes, which isn't too rare when it comes to male animals, but most teenagers are seen wearing clothes.

The last thing I lay my eyes upon is his eyes. They shine a beautiful dark green colour. I had never gotten the chance to fully appreciate his eyes in any of the pictures, but now that I look at them...They just look so similar...Wait-

"Nikki?" I blurt out. It's Nikki. Those are Nikki's eyes.

"Nikki" immediately stops walking towards me. He doesn't do anything that might give me the impression that he is, in fact, Nikki. All he does is stare at me. The more I continue to stare into his eyes the more I believe he is Nikki. But still I'm not a hundred percent sure yet.

Now that I think about it though Nikki is pretty fast...And his fur colour is the exact same as Sonic's. They also have the same body build too. I just...Don't know what to think of this.

Sonic then finally breaks eye contact by looking away to the side. He puts his hand on his muzzle and starts to rub it. I wonder what he is thinking about?

"Nikki huh? What a lame name."

And with that he disappears, which is followed by that strong force of wind and a dark blue streak. I reach my hand in an attempt to catch him, but who am I kidding? I let my arm flop to my side.

Why would Sonic say that? I know when I read a couple of interviews from him that he seemed cocky and arrogant...but still. Those eyes were totally Nikki's.

I slowly walk up to my bags and pick up all my stuff. I look around at the three criminals and sigh. I better go make a report to the police, or this is going to look pretty bad. I jog out of the alleyway very confused.

Is Nikki Sonic?

* * *

"Eimi, are you okay?!" My Father says, as he runs up and hugs me.

"Yeah...I'm alright." I reassure him.

I've been sitting in the police station for over 2 hours now and I'm so tired. I just want to go home. I had to sit here with the chief and tell him everything that happened. He sent some of his men to go collect the criminals. Once they saw their bodies they believed me that it was Sonic that attacked them, and not me.

Father and the chief then have a talk about everything that happened, which just bores the death out of me. Father says that he wants to press charges against these criminals, which is no surprise, he is a lawyer. So that means that I have to go to court and ugh...I just want to drop this all.

Finally. After about 2 hours of watching my Father talk to the Chief, we finally get to go home. Luckily Father has his car, so we don't have to catch public transport.

As we drive home, it starts to rain, which is so fitting with my emotions right now. I wanted to sleep so badly, but Father wouldn't stop asking me questions about Sonic.

"What did he look like?"

"Was he really fast?"

"Did he talk to you?"

I make my answers to his questions very short. I just can't be bothered talking about this.

When we arrive home I go straight up to my bedroom and close the door. I take a very long shower that evening, before I get out and go to bed. And even though I'm very tired and all I want to do is go to sleep I just can't.

I decide to get out my phone and message Cream, since she gave me her phone number the other day. I text her about everything that happened. I do let out a few details though. Like the fact that I think Nikki is Sonic.

Cream then demands for me to go and hang out with her tomorrow at her house. She says that the rest of her friends will be there, and most of them have really been wanting to become friends with me. It takes a bit of begging from Cream but I finally decide that I will join them. At about 11:00pm I say night to Cream and put away my phone.

I lie in bed trying my hardest to fall to sleep, but every time I close my eyes all I see is Sonic's eyes. I just can't get them out of my head. I want to ask Nikki. I want to go over there right now and ask if he is Sonic. But will he tell me? No. If I ask him will it ruin our friendship? Yep, most likely.

I let out a frustrated groan. None of this type of stuff happened on Little Planet. I just want to go back there. It's where I belong. It's where I fit in best. I miss Honey, Tiara, and all my other friends. I miss my relatives. I miss my life. I miss my Mother.

I close my eyes and start to pray for better days.

I'm going to have to ask Nikki if he is Sonic the Hedgehog

Or

I'm going to have to ask Sonic if he is Nikki.

* * *

_**I know, I know, this chapter is pretty short.**_

_**BUT! I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and a lot more interesting.**_

_**So the question that stands.**_

_**Is Nikki Sonic?**_

_**I guess we will find out very soon.**_

_**Peace**_


End file.
